Learning comfort & love?
by cooldude01
Summary: Pairings, Ninon/Rock. Full explanation ahead. Don't like, don't read. Constructive critism is appreciated, while negative comments are not. The 2nd chapter is at hand. Enjoy. Rated M to be safe.
1. The ever dark hatred of Ninon

**__****This is the saddened, yet crazy story of a couple that will fight each other in a spiraling circle of black chaos. Grab several tissues, because this one has the potential to make you, let alone anyone, cry like a baby... or like Rock Howard, & his friend, Ninon Beart. By the way, that is the pairing for this story today everyone.**

_**This is a Drama/Hurt-Comfort/Romance/Horror sort of deal, so be prepared for this. Those who enjoy those kind of things, you might like this. Please enjoy, ladies & gentlemen.**_

_The ever-dark hatred of Ninon_

_**12:45 A.M., South-Town, Rock's room.**_

Terry was away at a match at the KOF. Rock was at Terry's home, trying to sleep. He had lost in a match halfway through the king of fighters to a girl in a very strange dress. He only knew her name, & what she was like in a manner of speaking. He didn't know much else about her at the time, but he was about to find out much more than he bargained for as he fell asleep.

" You are just my type too...", someone said, giggling. Rock awoke, his eyes feigning confusion. Already, he had a feeling that something bad might ensue from this. His suspicions were dead on.

He turned around, finding nothing but a girl in a scary, yet strange dress. A black rose embedded on her hair band, silvery hair, she stepped towards him, negative eyes of darkness glaring at the noble scion of an odious bloodline.

" Ninon? What are you doing here!? This is my house, not yours!", Rock questioned. She stopped abruptly when he asked her that.

" Fool. I know that. I am just here for something. So shut up, & stand still.", She replied.

" For what? For you to attack me? I know what you're like! You're the exact opposite of your sister, Mignon. You torment your own sister! Who's to say you won't do to me what you do to her?", he said. Ninon's glare got even darker than what seemed possible.

" That's it. Just to avoid any issues, I should just knock you out cold, & take what I need.", she roared.

When the fight began, she had vanished into thin air. Rock knew she could do that, but didn't know where she was, & that cost him dearly; before he knew it, he was already sent crashing to the floor in one thunderous blast from behind.

" You know... you should learn to dodge if you ever want to survive in the KOF.", Ninon advised, advancing towards him, lightning still emerging from her arms. "Otherwise... you may wind up _dead_." she said quickly, finishing him with several more bolts of lightning. The bolts of lightning made him _writhe _in agony. The effects made him counterattack with several blows to her stomach, knocking her back, only for the dark witch to send him upward with a ferocious rose-like wind.

Of course, the match was far from over, as Rock was no ordinary fighter. He returned the favor by performing a "Rising tackle", a move that proved to be quite powerful, knocking her far away; she was sent nearly halfway across the room, landing headfirst into the wall.

This of course... only angered her... even though she may look nice on the outside, the mask of darkness can fool even the wisest of people, & that was about to be proven by her. _The girl dancing with the devil was about to have her revenge_. Hatred coursing through her mind, she had an idea.

Ninon first went to the left, then kept going to the left; she vanished again, this time teleporting right in front of her. Rock was about to kick her back, when she grabbed his leg, then knocked him off balance. She then started chanting several words in Latin; in one second, The noble scion was knocked to the floor by a powerful inferno spell.

Rock was too weak to move. Whatever move she pulled off... it was one that seemed to be black & murderous. He struggled to turn himself face up, trying to grasp what happened.

" Isn't it tough to live... being so weak?", Ninon asked darkly. She moved toward him, feeling somewhat happy. She had the worst of intentions in her mind, aiming to see them realized.

Arriving to Rock's side, kneeling down to take a look at him. His crimson eyes were almost too much to resist. That alone is what started to make Ninon blush.

" What do you want? You already beat me to a pulp.", he asked, Ninon slapping him in the face in turn. She was still angry, & then... she started turning up the heat with dark fire. It spread like wildfire, burning him up to a crisp. His jacket was burned right off, revealing a pitch-black shirt. Rock screeched in pain as she burned him alive with magical fire.

She stopped the fiery magic, the flames stopping almost abruptly. Rock breathed heavily as he turned to face her. She laughed at him as he tried to move.

" Monster. That's enough from you!", Rock bellowed. Ninon only moved closer towards him. They were literally _inches_ from each other. She bit him on his left arm, making him cry out in pain. Blood trickled from his arm as he struggled to break free from her grasp. She giggled darkly as Rock cried, wishing Terry was here.

" Let go... let go of me!", he said as Ninon got onto his back. He screamed as he attempted to break free.

" Shut up.", she said as she electrocuted him yet again. She seemed rather pleased with her work, but really, she wanted more out of him than just that... _much_ more. Taking out a pair of scissors, she cut a lock of hair from him. Rock began to fall into unconsciousness as she put the hair into a vial.

" _I will be back, you bastard.",_ she thought as she left the house, & Rock behind.

_**This is chapter one, The ever-dark hatred of Ninon. I hope you enjoyed this, as I certainly did enjoy making this story, & I've only begun to write these ever-dark, sad, yet romantic chapters. Please have a decent day, ladies & gentlemen.**_


	2. The letter & the torture

_**The 2nd chapter of this dark story is upon you. Enjoy, ladies & gentlemen.**_

_The letter & the torture..._

Rock awoke, still feeling numb from his ordeal. His wound on his arm was enough to bring his movements to a halt. He held his arm, beginning to get up from the bed. His whole body was still hurt from the dark fiery burning that the assailant inflicted upon him. He actually couldn't believe someone, let alone someone from the KOF actually broke into his own home.

" Ouch... that sucked. That loser actually tried to kill me.", He thought. He looked around, finding a note that his assailant left behind.

" _Oh man... here comes the death threat...",_ Rock thought to himself as he began reading the note.

_This is one of your friends that you left alone in the dark._

_I won't let you get away for dumping me over that idiot of a girl you have chosen._

_I will be back for you, my dear lover._

_Don't you dare tell anyone about this, unless you want me to burn..._

The note had a very strong scent that made him realize who he was dealing with, as did the hints on the note he just read. Rock remembered the girl from the KOF. It was Ninon Beart, but she was doing this for all the wrong reasons. He never _did _dump her, but he didn't deny that he liked Chae lim. Maybe she found out about this, then grew angry over his affection for Chae lim.

Rock looked around, noticing on the clock that it was 2:25 in the morning. He went back to bed, still horrified from the attack. Telling anyone may provoke Ninon, then she would kill him. Who could help him out of this mess?

_two hours later at 4:25..._

Rock was asleep, still feeling weak from the ordeal. Right now, a nightmare was brewing inside, becoming worse with each passing second.

" No! Get away!", Rock whispered in his sleep as he tossed & turned in his bed. He broke into a cold sweat as the dream continued. Ninon was burning him alive with dark fire, scorching him in a gruesome manner. She smiled, stopping the flames abruptly.

" Time to finish you off.", Ninon said quietly as she bit him on his left arm.

Rock rose from his bed, scared to no end. He was sweating all over as his bite mark burned. He left his room after grabbing a red jacket. He wanted some fresh air... & a way out of this mess.

Already a few steps out the door, Rock felt nervous. Rock didn't know when Ninon could show up again, & that was what made him twitch. The moon was still out in the black sky, as well as twinkling stars. Rock decided to drop it, returning inside.

He paid his first visit to the bathroom to treat his wounds. The bite mark on his left arm was a wound that needed to be treated. The burns weren't serious, & already, they weren't causing Rock anymore agony. He closed the door behind him when he reached the bathroom. He searched around for bandages & alcohol preps. He was starting to get nervous for some odd reason, but he still treated the wound, pressing the alcohol preps against where the wound was. He finished the procedure by covering the wound with a small bandage.

" Well... do you want me to kiss the wound?", someone said. Rock turned his attention behind him, finding the Gothic Lolita doll, Ninon, staring at him with a menacing smile. Rock took one step back, beginning to get real uneasy.

" I want to play. Please, play with me.", Ninon asked in a silent manner. Rock took another step back, feeling more scared than usual.

" No... please, Ninon... back away.", Rock replied, backing away while Ninon advanced slowly towards him.

" I want to play. If I have to, I will _kill _to get my wish.", she said darkly. That was what made the noble scion widen his eyes in horror, his body frozen in fear to add to the matter. The dark witch attempted to grab Rock's arm, but he dodged, then left the bathroom in a hastily manner. He ran outside of the apartment, aiming to get as far away from Ninon as possible. He ran into a park, & then, into the forest. Rock had already gained considerable distance, making Ninon a speck from a distance.

Rock began to search for a hiding spot. He hadn't found anything at all, not even a cave. Already, a fog was starting to enshroud the forest. He heard a noise somewhere beyond the bushes behind them; after that, a very strong wind was starting to rise around Rock. The noble scion took cover behind some trees, sheltering him from the wind a little. Before he could do anything, he felt an arm attach it's self around his body barely above his waist. Rock didn't dare turn around to see who it was, already knowing very well that it was Ninon.

" Please... don't go. Play with me, Rock.", she said. Rock was mortified about this. She was growing more insane by the second, at least in his opinion.

It scared him half to death. He tried to move, but he wasn't able to. Her right arm was preventing him from moving. Her left arm moved slowly down his arm, & onto his hip. He shuddered very violently. Still, he was unable to move because of the strong arm around his waist.

Her left arm went to Rock's cheek, beginning to rub against it softly. Ninon began stroking Rock's neck very slowly, making Rock feel very easy. Shivers were sent down his back as she kept caressing him. Rock tried to get away, but her arm was too much.

" I... enjoy your terror... keep resisting. It pleases me...", Ninon said as she moved her arm around to his left thigh.

" Stop! Let go of me!", Rock yelled, moving around in an erratic way. He finally managed to break free of her grip. Rock ran for it as fast as he could. Ninon didn't give chase, at all. She didn't even take a step forward in his direction. He returned back to the house in a matter of moments, scared to hellabout his ordeal.

Oddly enough, she didn't show up for the rest of the night. Rock locked his door when he made it back to his room. He wondered if she would show up again. What would she do this time? Would she torture him like she did with the dark flames, or would she just... flirt like she did when they were in the forest?

Rock was on his bed, hiding under the covers. To him, it was so cold that the temperature would be comparable to "The land of the midnight sun". In other words, Alaska.

Rock finally fell asleep... albeit, he was still shaking subtly...

_**This is as far as I go for now. I will be back with more chapters, but until then, have a decent day, ladies & gentlemen.**_


End file.
